


雪中情

by Yuanhan_Xiahou



Category: Alexandrov Ensemble, Red Army choir, Ансамбль Александрова, 红旗歌舞团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuanhan_Xiahou/pseuds/Yuanhan_Xiahou
Summary: “你看见雪花飘时，我这里雪落更深”哨兵向导设定





	雪中情

这是尼古拉·尼古拉耶维奇·基里洛夫在堪察加边区度过的第一个冬天。屋外，是一片白茫茫的冰雪世界，只是看着就会令人感到寒冷无比；而屋内的情况也并没有好到哪里去——在基里洛夫的脚边有着一个烧着柴禾的铁皮桶，这就是整间屋子里唯一的热源了。

这不禁让基里洛夫想起了他的向导根纳季·谢纳丰托维奇·萨切纽克——莫斯科大概也已经开始下雪了吧。于是这又让他想起了和萨切纽克第一次双重结合的那个冬天。那是基里洛夫还在莫斯科读书时的事情了，在他那间温暖的小公寓里，他和萨切纽克第一次正式结合。

基里洛夫闭上眼睛，开始在脑海里勾画起那天的情形。

那天也是下着雪的，但莫斯科的雪比堪察加的雪温柔得多——莫斯科的雪是软绵绵的，就像萨切纽克的身体一样，而堪察加的雪却只有冷冽，基里洛夫想。那时的他并不知道日后会经历何等的寒冷，只是感觉莫斯科的冬天比他家乡乌兹别克的冬天冷得多了，于是便和萨切纽克缩在他的小公寓里，坐在壁炉旁，共同分享着自制的苹果派。

壁炉里火焰旺盛，烘烤得整个公寓都暖洋洋的，而嘴里的苹果派又是甜丝丝的，记忆总是那么的美好，和身处的现实形成残酷的对比。基里洛夫记得萨切纽克吃完苹果派后那一副满足的可爱样子：微微眯着眼睛，舌头在不经意间舔过嘴角残留的酥皮屑，脸上有着被暖意烘烤出的红晕。基里洛夫知道，从那一刻开始，他就永远沦陷于他对萨切纽克的爱意当中了。

不知是何时发生的事，萨切纽克的猞猁悄悄地跑了出来，趴在萨切纽克的脚边，警惕地看着基里洛夫。是的，猞猁——那是萨切纽克的精神体，就和萨切纽克本人一样，对待陌生人总是警惕而冷漠的，但是一旦他认定了你，就会褪下所有外表的伪装，露出那个真正的温柔而又可爱的他。作为一个哨兵，基里洛夫没有办法拒绝这种诱惑——况且这里也只有他和萨切纽克两个人——于是他的西伯利亚狼也悄悄地走了出来，慢慢地靠近那只警惕的猞猁。

猞猁后退了几步，放下尾巴拱起背部，紧紧地盯着向它靠近的西伯利亚狼。但是主人的放松在某种程度上也影响了猞猁的态度——它感受到了他的主人对西伯利亚狼的主人的信任，于是慢慢地放松了下来，最后靠在了西伯利亚狼的怀里，舔弄着自己的毛发。

萨切纽克也像自己的小动物一样靠在了基里洛夫的怀里，基里洛夫搂着萨切纽克的腰，头靠在他的肩膀上，轻轻地嗅着他颈间干爽的味道，最后基里洛夫含住了萨切纽克的耳垂，一只手顺着那被抽出的衬衫滑入了萨切纽克的腰间。

西伯利亚狼用舌头为猞猁梳理着毛发，猞猁则回以轻轻地蹭动。但萨切纽克比他的小动物更为积极，他调整了一下自己的坐姿，让基里洛夫的阴茎隔着裤子滑入他的臀缝，随着他的动作一下一下地蹭弄着。他成功地点燃了基里洛夫的欲望，与向导结合的冲动充斥着基里洛夫的脑海。但是基里洛夫最后还是保存了一丝理智，他把萨切纽克放到茶几上，褪去两人的衣衫，两只手指沾上润滑剂，探上萨切纽克的臀缝间。

“师兄，你真是早有准备呢。”萨切纽克带着笑意看着基里洛夫，伸手握住了基里洛夫的阴茎。

“怕伤到你，你要是乱摸我就不帮你润滑了。”

透明的粘稠液体被送入萨切纽克的体内，发出淫靡的声音，基里洛夫再也控制不住自己的欲望，用阴茎替换掉自己的手指，慢慢地进入从未被探访过的地方。过份的紧致让基里洛夫发出了舒服的叹息——他们并不是没有尝试过性爱的毛头小子，但从前的经历都是来自于各自的妻子，同性之间的关系对于他们都是第一次尝试。

这是理智无法抵挡的原始欲望，萨切纽克能够感觉到这是一种和以往与妻子在一起时全然不同的快感，即使基里洛夫只是毫无章法地向更深处撞击，他依然无法克制住自己。呻吟从萨切纽克的嘴边偷跑出来，而这只会更加激起基里洛夫的欲望。直到体内的某一点被划过，萨切纽克再也无法让自己不发出声音，他抱紧了基里洛夫，开始了胡言乱语地说出夹杂着呻吟的连他自己也不明意义的句子。

逐渐掌握了方法的基里洛夫开始频繁向萨切纽克的敏感点进攻，低头含住了萨切纽克的乳头。萨切纽克已经没有办法控制自己的身体了，他只能感觉到身体在升温，伴随着令他沦陷的快感。他射了，精液洒在了他的小腹上，还有一些飞溅到基里洛夫的身上。

但基里洛夫还没到达，哨兵和向导的结合仍未结束。

猞猁百无聊赖地看着主人们的交合，在西伯利亚狼的怀里沉沉睡去，而萨切纽克最终也如他的小动物一样靠着终于释放了的基里洛夫睡着了，那一刻的萨切纽克，和他的猞猁，看起来都像是一只乖巧的小猫。

那是他们第一次完成精神和肉体的双重结合，即使他们对外宣称他们永远只是一对精神结合的哨兵与向导——斯拉夫的文化不会接受同性之间的爱情。

基里洛夫睁开眼睛，发现脚边的铁皮桶中的火焰已经熄灭了。莫斯科的温暖终究只存在于记忆当中，而现实只有堪察加的寒冷。

但对于基里洛夫而言，现实终究还是有着一点温情的，透过那除了死亡便再也无法隔断的联系，他能感觉到萨切纽克在陪伴着他——莫斯科又下雪了。

西伯利亚狼总有一日会与猞猁再次团聚的。


End file.
